


Pokemon Shipping One-Shots

by OpalSparks



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga & Anime, One Shot Collection, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shipping, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, crackship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSparks/pseuds/OpalSparks
Summary: A collection of Pokemon one-shots I have written. This collection includes crackships and rare pairs, as well.





	1. WishfulShipping (Cilan x Iris) - Annoying

Iris and Ash have been travelling with Ash for a while. She was rather saddened to say bye to Ash, afraid that she and Cilan would have to part too. He didn't seem saddened at all though. _Ugh! Cilan has always been so annoying! He is such a pain! _Iris thought to herself. Iris couldn't stand the thought of leaving not just one, but two of her close friends. Especially not Cilan, even though they didn't always get along.  
  
"Cilan, where are you heading?" Iris asked the green-haired gym leader, though she could already guess the answer. He was probably going to go back to Striaton City and be with his brothers again. She didn't want to get in the way of that.

"Well I have been thinking of going back to Striaton, but I kinda want to keep traveling..." Cilan cut off a little bit, and mumbled to himself.

Iris tilted her head at Cilan. "What about your brothers?" Iris seemed a bit curious.  
  
Cilan started to ponder for a moment. "Well, I guess I do worry about Cress and Chili from time to time, but they insist as long as I want to, that I continue my journey." Cilan gave Iris a dumb smile, making her pout.   
  
"Yeah, whatever. I think you're just being a little kid, wanting to see the world." Iris teased, giggling a bit.

Cilan's cheeks became rosey with embarrassment. "H-Hey! You have no right to say that!" Cilan was still smiling though. 

_ Ugh! Why is he smiling about that! This is ridiculous! _Iris again, thought to herself.  
  
"Well, maybe we could continue to travel together then." Iris stood closer to Cilan as they walked.

Cilan smiled a bit, looking a bit happy. "Do you want to?"   
  
Iris thought his question was a bit stupid, considering she is the one that suggested they travel together. But she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings so she just gave him an answer. "Of course! We're friends!" Iris smiled. Cilan just looked at the young girl, giving her his usual, warm smile.   
  
Iris felt a little strange, and realized she was a little close to Cilan. He didn't seem to notice that Iris was walking unusually close.   
  
"It's kinda funny, how we started traveling together as a group. You and Ash gave me a fun time after leaving the gym." Cilan smiled.   
  
Iris blushed slightly, and she could feel it as her face heated up a little. "This is going to be weird, just the two of us traveling together. I guess I am just so used to traveling with Ash, even if he does act like a little kid." Iris shrugged, but could still feel her heart race a bit.  
  
"Iris, do you like Ash?" Cilan tilted his head.   
  
Iris gave him a cold glare. "No! No, no, no! I don't like him!" Iris flailed her arms at Cilan, hitting his shoulders. 

Cilan laughed at the result of teasing the plum-haired girl. "Okay, calm down, calm down, I was just kidding!" Cilan was still laughing.

Iris noticed she was right up close to Cilan, and when she stopped flailing, she left her arms on Cilan's shoulders. Cilan noticed how close she was this time, and his face reddened a certain shade of red.  
  
Iris was looking into Cilan's light green eyes, and he returned the gaze to her light brown eyes. "Cilan...I kinda have been wanting to tell you something..." Iris kept her hands on the green-haired teen's shoulders, looking at him.

"What is it, Iris? Is it important?" Cilan looked at her, awaiting an answer.

She muttered something quietly, and she pulled Cilan's head to her own, kissing him on the lips. Cilan's eyes had widened with shock, and his cheeks became rosy. He started to return the kiss shyly, putting his hands on her back.


	2. KuroShipping (Hilbert x Cheren) - Out of the Closet

Hilbert and Cheren seemed unlikely. Hilbert was quite adventurous, and Cheren was rather smart and kind of oblivious.   
  
Cheren was hanging out with Hilbert one day after the long years that Hilbert was gone. It was a day off for Cheren's work as a teacher and as a gym leader. They were talking about their adventure from a few years back. Both of them were eighteen now.  
  
"So Cheren, you're a gym leader now, huh?" Hilbert still seemed surprised.  
  
Cheren nodded at Hilbert. "Yeah, and a teacher." He added to Hilbert's statement.  
  
"Must be a busy job, huh?" While Hilbert was talking to Cheren, he could feel his heartbeat race faster. Cheren never knew it, but Hilbert was bisexual. He just never told his friends in fear that they'd look at him differently. And he had feelings for Cheren, so he kind of wanted to tell him.  
  
"Yeah, it really is...ugh. I hardly ever have time to do anything now." Cheren sighed. He seemed a little pale, probably just exhausted.  
  
"Hey Cheren...I have kind of been wanting to tell you something..." Hilbert couldn't take that back now, he felt his heart drop a little, still afraid to tell Cheren.  
  
"What is it Hilbert?" Now he definitely couldn't stop there. Hilbert was silent for a bit. "Hilbert? Didn't you just tell me you were going to say something?" Cheren was pressuring Hilbert a little bit.  
  
"O-Okay...I-I am bisexual...!" Hilbert forced out, to which Cheren's eyes widened as he seemed shocked by this. "A-And I kind of...umm...I-I like you!" Hilbert was blushing a little bit.  
  
Cheren just seemed really shocked, and then smirked a bit. "Is that so, Hilbert?" He grabbed Hilbert's wrists and got up close to him.  
  
Hilbert blushed a little bit. "Y-Yes. I-I really do like you..." Hilbert was a little bit quiet. Cheren smirked at Hilbert as he got a little closer. "Cheren, what are you--"  
  
Cheren shut the brown-haired male up with a firm kiss on the lips. Hilbert seemed a little shocked as the kiss went on. Cheren continued with the kiss, pushing him up against the wall.  
  
Hilbert didn't fight the kiss, even when he felt Cheren's warm tongue trying to find it's way through his lips. Hilbert nervously parted his lips to give entrance.  
  
Cheren smirked a little, and took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Hilbert's mouth. He pressed up against Hilbert's body as he explored the new territory in his mouth.   
  
Hilbert nervously closed his eyes, and shifted around a little bit underneath Cheren. He moaned quietly as they kissed.   
  
After a little while, Cheren parted away from Hilbert's mouth, and gave a smug little grin. "I like you too Hilbert..." He glanced down towards Hilbert's lower region, and smirked a little bit at the visible bulge within his jeans.   
  
Hilbert gasped, his face getting red as he felt Cheren's hand grasping him through his pants. "Cheren...?"  
  
The raven-haired male grinned at Hilbert. "I guess while I'm at it, I could help you out here..."  
  
He smirked, dragging Hilbert along to the bed, where the fun would really begin for the night.


	3. ChosenShipping (Silver x Blue[f]) - Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was written in Silver's point of view. It was practice for writing in first-person. I do apologize for the cringe you're about to read.

I've known this girl for a very long time. I met her when I was just two years old, and she is three years older than I am. We didn't meet in the best circumstances though. We were both kidnapped at a very young age. I was too young to remember who my parents were at the time, and she was just old enough to be traumatized by bird Pokemon. The captivation was a terrible thing, but I am glad to have met that girl. In fact, I really love that girl.  
  
"Hey, Silv! 'Ya get laid yet?" Gold snickered as he roughly elbowed my side. I'd recently proposed to Blue, and Gold has been picking on me ever since he found out. Of course he'd be the one to ask such a question.  
  
"Well Gold, I can't help but to notice it's none of your damn business." I shot back coldly, glaring at him. But he didn't seem fazed.   
  
"Hah! Are you serious? Don't tell me that you're waiting until after the wedding to bang!" He yelled out loudly, bringing some unwanted attention toward us. "I bet she's already had sex with someone before!" He continued.  
  
That was a thought that would have been better off left unsaid. I punched Gold in the arm as hard as I could. "You better keep your damn mouth shut if you know what's good for you!" I warned.  
  
Gold rubbed his arm and groaned. "Hey man, calm down, I was just joking." He complained.  
  
"Well that's not something to joke about, idiot." I muttered in annoyance. He may be my friend, but sometimes he just doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"So Silvi, are you going to make me your best man, or what?" Gold grinned, leaning his arm on top of my head, to my annoyance.  
  
"You know Gold, I was really thinking about it until you asked." I replied dryly. Gold is so damn annoying right now. Doesn't he have anything to do other than pester me?  
  
"Oh whatever, I know you're doing it." Gold responded confidently.

  
"Whatever...I'm going home now. Leave me alone." I said, putting my hands in my pockets as I headed back home.  
  
As I made it home, I walked inside to find Blue seated on the couch. The blue-eyed brunette was a little underdressed, wearing only a short, tight black dress held up only by thin straps. The dress showed a lot of cleavage, and I could feel my face heat up a little.  
  
"Well hey there Silvi~ How are you today?" Her sweet voice sounded across towards me.  
  
I sighed, and walked over to sit next to her. "Gold just got on my last nerve today..." I groaned.  
  
Blue had a mischievous grin on her face, almost as if she already knew. Ever so slowly, she'd snake her hand up my inner thigh. "Let's not worry about him right now..." She whispered softly.  
  
I gasped a little bit, taken by surprise at Blue. Before I knew it, her hand was slowly stroking my thigh. "B-Blue...!?"  
  
Blue had a small smirk on her face as she crawled closer, in a seductive manner. "Don't think too much about it, you'll ruin the fun." She whispered softly.  
  
Now I knew where this was going as she continued rub my thigh. I grabbed her wrist, and looked at her nervously. "Let's take this to the bedroom, Blue..."  
  
She smiled deviously and nodded. "I knew you'd want this...even if you don't make it so obvious." She teased as she shoved me along to the bedroom.


	4. TeaShipping (Bill x Daisy) - Clutter

A young brown-haired man sighed as he looked through a pile of books. Next to him was a beautiful young woman with silky, brunette hair. She was helping him look through the pile of books. 

The woman sighed. "Jeez Bill, I know you're busy, but can't you at least take the time to organize these books?" She rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't have the time for that, Daisy. I'm very busy with the storage system, and trying to make improvements on it." The young man responded. "Now let's just try and find that book!"

The pile of books wobbled, and fell down, knocking Daisy over on top of Bill. They were in a most awkward position now, with Daisy's face hovering just above Bill's chest. Her knees were on the floor between Bill's legs. 

Bill's knees were bent up in the air, and he looked at Daisy. When he finally comprehended what had just happened, his face flushed a dark red as he became flustered. "Eh...Daisy? A-Are you alright?" He stammered, trying not to let the embarrassment overlap his worry for the young woman.

Daisy looked at Bill, and blushed madly. She nervously tried to get up, though it wasn't quite an easy task with the pile of heavy books on top of her. "I-I'm fine...but it might take me a little while to move off of you..." 

Bill blushed a little more. "Well do whatever you need to, I suppose..." He looked up at Daisy as the brunette's hair trailed over his shoulders.

Daisy sighed and squirmed around a little bit. Her leg started to rub up against Bill's thigh as she tried to find her way out of the mess.

Bill nervously bit his lip, starting to sweat a little bit. _Of all things that could happen, we just have to fall underneath a pile of books_, Bill thought to himself.

Daisy found that her only way out of the pile was to move forward. She slowly tried to move forward, her leg sliding against Bill's thigh once more. "I think I may have found a way out, but my leg is caught."

Bill felt pretty tense, and a little worked up now. "That's great, Daisy!" He exclaimed skittishly. 

Daisy sighed as she was about to make her way. The green-eyed brunette's face reddened as she felt something hard poke at her thigh. She looked flustered. "Err...Bill? Please tell me that's just one of your trinkets in your pocket..."

Bill was quite high-strung now. He shifted his legs a little bit. "U-Umm...well, n-n-not quite..." He faltered nervously, clearly embarrassed.

Daisy's face turned absolutely red now as she looked at Bill. "W-Well no matter, let's just focus on getting out of here..." She murmured shyly.

After many awkward movements and shifting around, Bill and Daisy made their way out of the mess of books. Bill still had his hard on quite visible through the front of his jeans.

Daisy blushed as her eyes found their way toward the bulge in Bill's pants. She looked away nervously. "Erm...will you perhaps need some help with that?"

Bill seemed to feel a little self-conscious. "Er...I-I suppose I wouldn't mind."

Daisy smiled faintly, though she was clearly a bit embarrassed. "Let's take this to your bedroom then..."

Bill hesitantly nodded, and led Daisy to his bedroom with the awkward, embarrassing situation. This would be quite a memory for sure.


	5. GeekChicShipping (Clemont x Serena) - Don't Give Up

During the time that Clemont and his younger sister traveled together with Ash and Serena, he'd started to develop feelings for the honey blonde girl in question. However, there was a problem with the way he felt for the fellow teen: she had an obvious crush on Ash. One thing that Clemont never understood between them, was the fact that Ash never seemed to notice how Serena felt for him.

Clemont worked on his latest invention in his room. The moment he saw Serena kiss Ash when they parted ways, he just knew he'd never stand a chance in hell with his affections toward Serena. Even though he knew Ash was as dense as a rock even after being kissed by the girl. Clemont felt no bitter feelings toward Ash, but he did feel jealous that _somehow, _Serena liked someone so dense.

It had been a few years since they had all parted ways. Clemont was now seventeen years old, and had become quite a successful inventor in Kalos after much trial and error. He felt a bit lonely at times, since his little sister, Bonnie, had become a Pokemon trainer, on her own journey with the Dedenne that he'd captured for her. He couldn't help but to still smile a little when he thought of the day he caught the small electric Pokemon.

The door to Clemont's room opened slowly, but Clemont was too distracted to notice as he continued to work on his next invention. A teen woman with medium, wavy, honey-colored hair snuck up on the distracted male. She wore a pink blouse and a red skirt, with a thick white ribbon tying the bottom of the blouse to the waistband of the skirt, complimented with fancy white strapped sandles. Her hair had a red ribbon tied in a bow at the top.

The girl slowly snuck her hands underneath Clemont's glasses to cover his eyes. "Hey Clemont, guess who this is~" She finally spoke up.

Clemont looked startled, immediately stopping what he was trying to do. "Huh? Uhh...I don't know, Bonnie?" He said, sounding confused. 

The girl giggled and shook her head. "Do I sound like a Bonnie?" She uncovered his eyes, and had him turn to face her. "Surprise!"

Clemont looked confused at first, and once it clicked in his mind, his eyes widened. "S-Serena, is that _you!?" _He exclaimed, looking entirely shocked. "What are you doing here? Is Ash here with you?" He asked.

Serena shook her head. "Well...no, he's not." She said. "While I was participating in Pokemon Contests in the Hoenn region, I started to kind of...well, not feel that way about him anymore." She let out a small giggle. "Thank goodness, too. He has a girlfriend now, and I'm glad that I can just be nothing but happy for them." She smiled a bit. "Anyways, how have things been with you? I heard word that you've become quite successful with your inventions."

Clemont looked a little surprised to hear Serena's news. Never in a million years did he expect to hear Serena say that she wasn't in love with Ash, nor did he expect her not to be sad of the news that Ash would be dating another girl. "Oh, I see. And as for your question, I've been quite fine actually. Though with Bonnie traveling as a Pokemon trainer, it does get kind of lonely sometimes..." He said with a sigh. "I miss her a lot, to be honest." Clemont finished.

Serena looked at Clemont, but gave him a smile. "Hey now, you shouldn't look too sad about Bonnie. You'll see her again when she comes to visit. She's not gone forever." She said, rubbing Clemont's shoulder gently.

Clemont looked up at Serena. He sighed, and stood up. "You know what, Serena? You're right. How about I stop moping here about the past for a minute, and we go get lunch together, catch up on each other's daily lives. What do you say?" He asked.

Serena looked at Clemont, and she couldn't help but to giggle at him. "You really say that in such a geeky way, you know that?" She said in a gentle, teasing tone.

Clemont's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. "Huh? Well...I uhh..." He looked a little flustered. "Oh whatever, do you want to?" He asked again.

Serena sighed, and smiled at the blond-haired boy. "Yeah, come on. I saw a nice looking cafe on my way here, actually." She said. "Let's go!" She took Clemont's hand, practically dragging him along now.

Clemont looked a bit startled at Serena, and blushed as he followed her, stumbling. "Jee, Serena, slow down a bit will you?" He said, awkwardly keeping up with his old friend.

Serena laughed a little. "You know, you're little sister was right, you are pretty slow." She joked as she continued to drag Clemont along.

Clemont huffed and rolled his eyes some. "Oh _ha ha, _very funny Serena." He responded sarcastically, but in a light-hearted tone. It was great to be talking to Serena again.

When Clemont and Serena arrived to the cafe that Serena had mentioned, they were seated at a table. After they'd ordered their food, and began to wait for it to arrive, Serena looked to Clemont. 

"So, Clemont, I'm curious, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, looking at the blond boy in anticipation for his answer.

Clemont looked a little awkward, and blushed some. "H-Huh? Well, not exactly. I'm not exactly the most popular bachelor around." He said in a joking tone, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed some.

Serena looked at Clemont, and blinked. "Oh. I see." She said. "Well, that's okay. Though, I find it a little hard to imagine that not even one girl likes you that way. I mean, you are a little charming." She continued with a smile.

Clemont looked a bit surprised by what Serena said to him, and he could feel his face heating up as it a red blush spread across from ear to ear. "Do...you really think so?" He asked, looking a bit dumbfounded.

Serena smiled, and giggled some at Clemont. "Yeah, of course! You shouldn't be too bashful, there are a good handful of girls that find geeky guys like you attractive. And I mean, you aren't exactly lacking in the looks department, either." She said the last part teasingly, giving Clemont a wink.

Clemont blushed more, and started to look flustered. "O-Okay Serena, I think you made your point." He said, getting a bit embarrassed.

After Clemont and Serena were finished with lunch, they started to walk back toward Clemont's house. About halfway there, Serena turned to face Clemont.

"Oh! Hey Clemont, I need to go somewhere else. I hate to cut a meeting short, but I plan to register in the Pokemon Showcases again!" She said to him.

Clemont looked at Serena, and gave her a smile. "Oh, no worries Serena. I understand. I know you enjoy the Pokemon Showcases." He said with a warm tone. "Besides, we can always meet up another time." 

Serena smiled. "Yeah. Oh, and one more thing..." She walked up close to Clemont, and kissed him on the cheek. "I really meant it when I said a girl could be into you." She said, and giggled as she ran off, waving goodbye to Clemont.

Clemont just stood there, dumbfounded by the unexpected gesture. He touched his cheek where he'd just been kissed, uncertain if that really just happened. He felt a little bad for not exactly reacting before Serena was already gone, but sighed, smiling a little as he started to head back home. "From now on, I should keep my mind open to even the wildest possibilities." He said to himself as he entered his house, and went back to work on his project.


	6. SpikedShipping (Green x Diantha) - Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this ship is severely underrated. It blows my mind how this ship wasn't blown with popularity when there are ships with less interaction that get loads of fan art. It's such a cute ship! This pairing is based on the Pokemon Adventures manga by Hidenori Kusaka.

It was a busy day, as usual, in Lumiose City in the Kalos region. Diantha sat across from her old friend Green at a table just outside of a cafe. The twosome both seemed very calm and collected as they drank their coffee. The two had been friends since they were younger. Diantha is one of the few people that could even be considered close to Green, as normally, he is easily irritated.

Diantha shuffled her fingers a little bit as she gazed at Green. Although she'd always try to stay calm, and keep her cool about it, Diantha was always very happy if Green was in the Kalos region. For a little while, the young woman had developed feelings for the man she'd been friends with, and those feelings only grew more with every moment she was able to spend with him in person.

Green looked up as he set his cup of dark coffee down, and rested his gaze on the Kalos champion. "Is there something on your mind, Diantha?" He'd ask. Though his tone was a little bland, it was clear that he was genuinely concerned for her.

Diantha looked a little surprised by the question. "Well...I guess, I was just thinking how much I like to spend time with one of my best friends." She'd smile faintly. 

Green thought for a moment, and let out a faint laugh. "That's hardly something to think so deeply about. Come on, you can tell me what's bothering you." He responded, smiling a rare smile.

Diantha's cheeks flushed a light pink shade, and she shook her head. "It's nothing, Green. Stop worrying yourself about me." She insisted stubbornly.

Green sighed, resting his head against his hand. He glanced at the younger woman with a stern foresty gaze. "If there's something troubling you, Diantha, just tell me." 

Diantha felt a little embarrassed by Green's insistence on getting an answer out of her. She sighed, looking away awkwardly. "I guess it's just...every time you go back to Kanto...I kind of miss you, Green." She finally responded, looking at the brown-haired male before her.

Green blushed faintly as he looked at Diantha, a little surprised. He sighed, and gently took Diantha's hand into his own. "You know, Diantha, think of it this way...aren't my occasional vistits more special this way? Besides, you and I can always talk on the phone, right?"

Diantha could feel her face heat up a little as she looked at their hands. She took a light grip on Green's hand, and looked at him. "Green, on the phone is not the same as talking to you in person." She sighed, feeling her heart race a little. "The truth is..." She looked into the man's green eyes, with a serious, determined gaze. "I love you, Green. I love you more than just as a friend."

Green looked at Diantha for a moment, letting her words sink in. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the woman. "Wait, you..." He blushed a little as he looked into Diantha's light blue eyes. "Do you really mean that?" He asked, sounding to be in disbelief.

Diantha nodded as she looked at Green. "I do." She responded. "I started realizing it sometime after you helped me in the fight against Team Flare." She spoke in a somewhat confident tone. Diantha was not one to get too nervous about confessing her feelings.

Green looked at Diantha, and looked down into the dark coffee in his cup. He sighed, and looked at Diantha. "Diantha..." He kept his composure. "I feel the same way, but...well, I'm not sure how great of a lover I would be for you." He stood up. "Everyone around me always says that I'm too serious all the time, and that I never spend enough time to be in a relationship."

Diantha stood up as well, looking up at Green. She had a very serious look in her eyes. "Green, for the love of--Look who you're talking to!" She exclaimed. "I'm the champion of the Kalos region, and I'm an actress! If anyone understands the issue with time, it's me! Yet here we are, enjoying a nice day together at a cafe." She spoke in a more calm tone now, and smiled faintly. She took the man's hands into her own. "So...I'm willing to take that chance with you."

Green blushed a little, surprised by Diantha's response. He looked down at the woman's hands in his own. He sighed, and held her hands softly. A small, rare smile curled up on his lips as he looked down at the Kalos champion. "Well then...If it's alright with you, then I would be more than glad to see how things go between the two of us." He responded, kissing Diantha on the forehead. "You have a photo shoot soon, right? You should get to that then. I'm going to study more on the fairy type."

Diantha blushed a little when her head was kissed. She nodded. "Right. Then, hopefully I will see you later, maybe tonight." She bowed her head.

"Before you go, Diantha...If you want to visit me later tonight, I'm staying in Hotel Richissime." Green smiled faintly as he gave the information.

Diantha smiled, and nodded. "I'll be sure to stop by later tonight, then." She responded. "See you later." Diantha started walking away from the table now, making sure to get to her photo shoot. She blushed and smiled as she thought of the possibility of getting into a serious relationship with Green.


	7. ReturnToStartShipping (Silver x Leaf) - Silent Love, Silent Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ReturnToStartShipping is a crackship between Silver and Leaf from the games. In this fanfic, Silver is 12, while Leaf is 14. Leaf is a powerful trainer, but she is also mute by injury, and has difficulty in communicating with other people. Muteness by injury is NOT the same as being born mute, if you are mute by injury, you can talk, but only through whispering! This takes place between the time Silver was defeated by the player, and when he started training more and being friendlier to his Pokemon.

A thin, young male with long red hair angrily stormed out of the entrance of Victory Road. He had tears in his eyes, with a look of pure hatred. He'd just lost to his rival, once again. He glared in the direction of a large snowy mountain. "I can't keep doing this. Losing to that weakling, I..." He looked down. "I guess I'm no better than _him." _The boy growled the words, bitterly remembering the day he'd been abandoned by his father.

The red-haired boy started to walk towards the mountain, known as Mt. Silver, when he was stopped by a Vileplume who jumped in his way. The boy glared at the grass-type Pokemon. "Get out of my way!" He yelled angrily, and tried to shove the Pokemon aside, but it kept its ground, refusing to move.

A small hand made its way to the boy's shoulder, laying gently down with a hint of warmth. Silver turned in a quick, fierce motion, to see an unfamiliar teenage girl behind him. She was about the same height as the boy, with long, ash brown hair. She wore a light blue sleeveless top with a black undershirt, and a red skirt. She wore leg guards, the same shade of blue as her shirt, with white shoes trademarked with a red line. Her white bowler hat, with a red print at the front, and a red ribbon around the brim, giving the appearance of a premier ball, completed her look. Her light brown eyes stared into the gray eyes of the boy.

The boy glared at the girl before him, and shoved her hand off of his shoulder. "Who the hell are you!? If this is your Pokemon, make it move!" He yelled.

The girl simply stared at him, with a look of concern in her eyes. She shook her head, and walked up close to the younger boy. She leaned over to his ear. "I can't speak normally." She whispered into his ear. "But I can tell your intentions...don't go up there." Her whisper was very raspy.

The redhead looked irritated, and shoved the teen back. "Mind your own damn business! This is nobody's concern, especially not the concern of a weakling like yourself!" He tried to storm off again.

The girl glared, and grabbed him by his arm, yanking him back over to her. She gripped tightly, and looked him dead in the eyes. "Listen..." She rasped quietly. "You're young, likely younger than me...Don't go ending your life..." She held onto his arm tight.

The red-haired boy looked annoyed, and yanked his arm away from her. "If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to take you down! Mind your business!" He drew a pokeball out, shoving the girl away from him. 

The brunette stared at the angry boy. It was clear to her that he wouldn't simply listen to reasoning from her. She returned her Vileplume, and drew out another pokeball. She tossed it in the air, sending out a Vaporeon. She locked her gaze with the young boy, every intention to stop him in her mind. "Listen well, you know now that I can only whisper." She began. "My name is Leaf, and I'm from Pallet Town. I will not lose easily..."

The boy could barely hear a word that Leaf said, but at least caught her name. He rolled his eyes a bit. "I couldn't care less who you are. But if you want a fight, then you've got a fight!" He sent out a Sneasel.

The battle didn't last very long. Leaf managed to defeat the red-haired boy easily in battle, despite his hard efforts. She stared at the boy, and approached him. "Do you know why you lost?" She asked him, whispering quietly.

The boy had sank to his knees the moment he lost. He looked up at Leaf, and looked more in despair than hatred now. He looked down, reluctant to answer her. He sighed, and nodded solemnly. "Yes, I know. It's because I...well, it's that my Pokemon and I don't..." He sighed.

Leaf helped the boy up to his feet. "Because you're too harsh on your Pokemon, and you don't trust them." She whispered, sounding very stern. "I didn't even have to give orders to my Pokemon." 

The boy looked away, and sighed. "...Leaf, was it?" He asked. "I'm going to go train, to learn to show my Pokemon the proper love."

Leaf smiled faintly, and looked at the boy. "So, are you ever going to tell me your name, or what?" She whispered.

The red-haired boy rubbed the back of his head. "...Silver. My name is Silver." He started to walk off now. "Next time we meet, I'm not going to lose to you, Leaf." He spoke in a low tone, trying to promise it to himself that he wouldn't lose their next battle, if that time were to come.

Leaf smiled a little bit, and simply nodded. No matter who it was she was dealing with, she had nothing but love to give for most people. Especially for those as broken and twisted as Silver was. Perhaps her influence would help Silver to mend his ways properly.


	8. ChosenShipping (Silver x Blue) - Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot switches between the points of views of Blue and Silver. When the story is in Silver's point of view, he's not seeing himself as mispronouncing words.

~Blue's POV~  
  
_ "I just want a friend...I don't want to go through this alone..."_ An unfamiliar voice, sounding to be a young child, squeaked. I could hear it whimpering as I looked around frantically for it. Then I found someone, a few years younger than I, sitting and crying. I ran over to him.  
  
"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I asked them. All I could see was long red hair, and because of their age, it was hard for me to tell whether this child was male or female. They seemed a little too young to deserve whatever was making them cry.  
  
The kid didn't respond to me. Could they even hear me? The kid just kept crying more. _"I want to go home!"_ The kid shouted. As soon as he shouted, I could feel a dark sense creeping up on me. I looked behind me, and saw a creepy, tall figure. It had a dark cloak, covering the body. It's hair was very long and wavy, flowing with an eerie white coloration. His face however, was covered by a frightening mask.  
  
"I heard that, child...You irritate me!" He raised an arm, threatening to attack the red-head in front of me.   
  
I gasped, and even though I was frightened myself, I instinctively went to grab the red-haired child to protect them. But as soon as I made contact, I shot out of my bed, panting and trembling. "W-What...? Was that just...a dream...? Nobody is getting hurt...?" I checked the clock, squinting my eyes since it was dark, with only moonlight through the window to see the clock. "It's four in the morning...I guess I'll go back to sleep."  
  
Sleep never came though, so I looked out my window about an hour later. I sighed and looked down. "I really hope that all was just a nightmare." I looked down. Before I knew it, something grabbed me by the waist, and I was yanked out of my window, and dangling from a bird Pokemon's talon. "Help! Mom! Dad!"  
  
I was at a high altitude, screaming for help, begging for mercy. It was scary up there. "Put me down! Put me down!" I could only scream and cry as I saw many people in Pallet Town, helpless to save me.  
  
After what seemed like forever, I was finally dropped in a mysterious area that I knew nothing of. Before I could look up, I felt someone force something onto my face. A cold mask. Whenever I did look up, I yelped a little bit. It was the masked man I saw in my nightmare! Was I still dreaming?   
  
I then noticed a familiar presence, and looked past the masked man. There were five other children, all wearing the same, frightening mask as the man I saw in my nightmares. As I studied them a little bit, I noticed a very short, young looking child. They looked just like the red-head kid that begged for friends in my dream.  
  
The frightening man then blocked my view of the younger child, as well as the other kids. "You are to serve me. You will be my slave, and you will do exactly as I say." His voice was stern, commanding, unloving...emotionless and cold. In fear, I nodded as he pointed to the red-haired kid. "He will be your partner. You two are to learn the ways of evolution and trading. Do I make myself clear?" I jumped and nodded quickly, too afraid to talk.  
  
I quickly walked over to, who I now knew, was a red-haired boy. He looked frightened as he looked up at me. I noticed through his mask, I could see frightened, pale silvery eyes, looking at me, as if pleading for help. I felt sad for him, if I was five years old, this boy could be no older than two or three. Was this really happening? I pinched my arm tightly, jumping a little. It was real.  
  
We were taken to dark rooms, one room for each pair. I tried to sleep, but all I could do was feel sad for the little boy, whose name I didn't know yet. I noticed him clutching his arm, as if he was in pain. I quietly snuck over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. The poor boy jumped a little bit and looked at me, frightened.  
  
"Shh...Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you..." I whispered to him reassuringly. "I just want to know...Did that man hit you?" He seemed surprised by the question. The masked man from earlier did indeed hit his arm.   
  
Finally, after a moment of hesitation, he nodded quietly at me. I gasped a little. Seeing this boy so scared, and knowing he was hurt, broke my heart. Just how could someone do this?   
  
After a moment, I took his hands, rubbing the back of them to soothe his fear away. "What's your name...? Is it okay if I know?" He looked at me quietly. I wondered if this kid was able to talk or not.  
  
Finally, he spoke up. "S...S-S...Silver." He spoke quietly, seeming to have trouble with saying his name to me. Silver, the same color as his eyes. It was quite a nice name, though.  
  
"So your name is Silver? It's a good name for you, especially since you have silver eyes. My name is Blue." She smiled, but was sure Silver couldn't see her smile through the mask.  
  
Silver looked up at Blue more, seeming to be studying her. He stood up, since she was taller than him, he needed a closer look. He spoke quietly. "Y-You have p-pwetty bwue eyes..." His mispronunciations were understandable, as he was but a small child, younger than myself.  
  
She snickered quietly and blushed a little behind her mask. "O-Oh t-thanks..." I whispered. "Silver...we need to sleep now...I don't want you to be tired tomorrow. " I yawned, and crawled back over to the other side of the room quietly. I curled up on the cold floor, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. I felt eyes staring at me and looked back.   
  
Silver jumped a little and trembled. "B-Blue-San...C...C-Can I sleep with you...?" He whined quietly.   
  
I felt sorry for him. I couldn't say no to him, so I nodded, patting the space beside me. He seemed grateful as he laid beside me. I sighed and pulled him close, rubbing his back. "Don't worry, I'll protect you...I will..." I spoke, sleep creeping up on me. I finally fell asleep, with the young boy, Silver, in my arm. I refused to let that masked man hurt him.  
  
~Silver's POV~  
  
It felt warmer to be near this girl. But why was she being so nice to me? She barely even knows me, and she is hugging me. Maybe she is just as scared as I am. I'm not sure but...I am glad I don't have to be alone now. The only problem is, I don't want her to get hurt either. I sighed and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep.   
  
It wasn't really much of a sleep, I'm not even sure I dreamed as we were woken up for training. It was harsh as usual, but just Blue's presence was enough to help me get through it easier. Sure, the mask we all wore made her look frightening, but I knew whatever face that was hiding behind the mask would be kind.  
  
Later, when night fell upon us again, I noticed Blue was still awake. She seemed occupied with something in the farthest corner from me, but I couldn't be sure what. I stood up, and walked over to the older brunette.  
  
"B-Blue-San?" I still felt shy around her. But she turned to look at me. "W-What are you doing, Blue-San?" I whispered.  
  
She turned back again and seemed to be rushing about with something. "Give me a moment Silver, you'll see." She finally spoke, being a bit more quiet than usual with her whispers.  
  
I sat behind her, waiting patiently. After a few minutes, Blue turned around to me, and showed me two pairs of gloves. "I made us gloves. Black for you, and white for me."   
  
She handed me a pair of black gloves, and when I looked at them, I noticed my name stitched in it. I put them on and looked at them, and felt a warm and fuzzy feeling on the inside, though I'm not sure what that feeling really was. But I just felt a little happy. I watched her put on her white gloves, and thought they looked nice on her. I really wish I could see her face though.  
  
"B-Blue-San...Umm...I have a question..." I stammered a little bit, shifting my feet. She tilted her head, seeming to be waiting for my question. "U-Umm...A-Are you umm...a-are w-we...friends...?" I spoke quietly, scared of what she might say.  
  
Blue hugged me and rubbed my back gently. "Do you want to be friends, Silver?" She asked me, holding me closely in her soft arms.  
  
"Y-Yes. I really want a friend..." I could feel warm tears rolling down my cheeks behind my mask. I hoped Blue wouldn't notice, but I think she did, because she pulled me closer and rubbed my back more. It made me feel a little bit better though. I finally had a friend.   
  
"Silver, I feel like we'll be great friends. You're the kindest person I've ever met." She spoke softly while hugging me. She eventually let go of me, and laid down on the cold floor. That's right, it was time to go to sleep.  
  
I laid beside her and closed my eyes. I finally got what I wanted. I got a friend. I don't care who is to hate me or judge me, this girl being my friend is all I needed. She was kind to me and that's all that mattered to me from her.


	9. TeaShipping (Bill x Daisy) - Floral Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dumb "real world" type of AU where Bill is for some reason still has his Japanese last name. I had to make my English project fun somehow. I got a perfect score on this dumb story, so I did something right, at least.

It was a cool morning, a particularly tired brunette decided as she blinked her eyes open. She noticed something unusual, arms wrapped around her. She was about to panic, until she recognized the man. It was just her boyfriend, who she just recently moved in with. Though she lived with him, she didn’t often sleep next to him, but she was scared that night, so he probably fell asleep while comforting her. She carefully wriggled out of his embrace.  
  
The woman left the room, and walked to the kitchen. She knew her lover would be awake soon, being the busy man he was. She started cooking breakfast, which consisted of miso soup, egg over rice, and pickled turnips. She was also brewing green tea.  
  
A little while later, a young brown-haired man walked out of the bedroom, woken up by the screech of the tea kettle. He waited until the elegant woman before him finished the tea, before hugging her from behind. “Good mornin’, Daisy.” The male sounded tired, but smiled.  
  
A light pink blush spread into Daisy’s cheeks, but she smiled, placing her hands over the ones that held her waist. “Morning, Bill! I made breakfast for you.” The woman happily informed Bill.  
  
Bill chuckled and smiled. “So I see.” He sounded a little amused. “Hey Daisy, I have an old friend o’ mine that I figured ye’d like to meet! Her name is Rose!” He ran his fingers through Daisy’s hair, to which she seemed to enjoy. “She’s stayin’ somewhere in Cerulean.”  
  
Cerulean is a small city not too far from where Bill and Daisy lived together at. They’d go there sometimes to go eat or shop for groceries.  
  
“Sure! I’d love to meet her when I can!” She smiled, moving his hands away when she had enough stroking.  
  
“Then today ma’ight be yer lucky day! Ah’m goin’ t’meet up with ‘er today!” He pecked Daisy on the cheek. “Ye can come along if ye want!”  
  
“Oh, I’d love to!” She spoke in a cheery voice. “But you need to have breakfast with me first.” She giggled, teasing Bill.  
  
The man rolled his eyes, amused. He knew better than to try arguing with Daisy. He knew she just cared for him. He and Daisy brought the food to the table, Daisy pouring the tea for them.

  
A few hours, about noon, it was still cold. Daisy wore her green, long-sleeve turtleneck. Bill wore a yellow sweater vest, with a red, checkered line across the middle, accompanied with a white, long-sleeved undershirt.  
  
Bill stopped, putting his arm in front of Daisy to stop her as well. “Look, there she is! Hey, Rose! O’er here!” His Osaka-ben dialect would probably be easy to distinguish from the typical dialect in Cerulean City.  
  
A young, beautiful woman turned around. She was quite a stunning sight to see. She had long, wavy ginger hair that reached her lower back. Her clothing choice was a burgundy sweater-like mini dress with black stripes. Under it, she wore black, tight leggings. Her brown winter boots complimented the red-haired woman. Her blue eyes were like ice, and a smile crept on her lips as she ran over.  
  
“Hiya, Bill!” The woman greeted, as she gave Bill a tight hug. “I hadn’t seen ya in a very long time!” She then looked over his shoulder. Blue eyes met green ones as she looked right at Daisy. “And who ma’ight this be?”  
  
Bill pulled away from the ginger, and put his arm around Daisy’s shoulders. “This is mah fiancee, Daisy! She just moved in with me! I brought ‘er with me, thought ye’d wanna meet her!” He introduced. “And Daisy, this is Rose! She’s a friend I met long before I moved here!”  
  
Daisy held her hand out to shake with the other woman. “It’s very nice to meet you! Any friend of Bill’s is a friend of mine!”  
  
Rose simply nodded, and took Daisy’s hand. “Indeed.” Before letting go, she squeezed Daisy’s hand tightly, pulling it away.  
  
The brunette winced, grabbing her hand. She remembered Bill had squeezed her hand when they first met, but it wasn’t that tight. Maybe Rose just didn’t know her own strength.  
  
  
For the last couple of days since Daisy and Rose met, Bill had been chatting up a storm with Rose. The two of them both knew a lot about computers and programming.  
  
Daisy sat down in the living room while the two of them discussed the idea of making a new computer program. “What are you two talking about?”  
  
Bill grinned at Daisy. “A computer program to help people figure out whether their relationship is a healthy one or not!” He spoke, sounding excited. “A huge problem in society these days are them couples marryin’ each other, only to find out they ain’t as compatible with each other!”  
  
Daisy smiled. “That sounds wonderful! Maybe I could help out!” She offered, excitement in her voice.  
  
Almost immediately, Rose spoke up. “Actually, Daisy, programming isn’t very easy. It’s quite difficult to learn, actually.” She spoke in an unnecessarily stern tone.  
  
Daisy was taken back a little. She looked a bit hurt. “But...there has to be something I could help with…”  
  
Bill had some regret in his eyes, and put his hand on Daisy’s shoulder. “Daisy, I know ye know enough to help me with things like this, but Rose is right. Programmin' is very hard.” He kissed her cheek.  
  
Rose just looked at them, her eyebrows lowering a bit. Daisy shivered. Did she just imagine it, or was Rose disgusted at the two together?  
  
“Okay…” She stood up, and left, rather upset.  
  
Bill sighed. “I really do wish I could help her to feelin’ better, y’know…” He spoke in a gloomy tone.  
  
“I’m sure that she’ll be fine, Bill.” Rose insisted.  
  
  
The next day, while Daisy was walking through Cerulean for her weekly grocery shopping, Rose snatched Daisy by the arm, and forced the other woman to an alley, in a more empty part of the city. She slammed the brunette into a wall threateningly.  
  
“Listen, ya sad excuse of a girlfriend! Ya best watch yer step! I met Bill way before ya met him! He and I were best friends, and he belongs to me!” Her angry words spilled out, cold hate obvious and heavy in her tone.  
  
Daisy’s eyes shot wide open, and her jaw dropped. “What?” Total disbelief was easily noticed in her voice. Then she frowned. “You’re wrong, Rose. He chose me!” She tried to sound strong, but her voice shook a little.  
  
Rose glared through narrow, ice cold eyes. She threw a punch at Daisy’s jaw, making her yelp loudly. “He will be mine! He ain’t married ya yet, and until then, I can still have him! Ya don’t deserve him!” The ginger-haired woman then threw Daisy to the ground, spit on her, and stormed off.  
  
Daisy just trembled and cried a little bit, still on the ground. After a few minutes, she found the strength to stand up, breathing at a rapid, gasping pace. She couldn’t believe what just happened. Rose was jealous!  
  
  
Once Daisy got home, she hoped to be able to just walk in, and be alone with Bill. Instead, she came home to find out that the woman that just attacked her would be staying in a spare room at the house. The brunette was very upset with this, especially since Bill didn’t talk to Daisy about it first. She grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him outside, ignoring his confusion.  
  
Once outside, Daisy let go of Bill’s wrist. She threw her arms down, furious with his actions. “What is the meaning of this!? Why didn’t you talk to me first?” She yelled out.  
  
Bill winced, surprised. “Whoa, whoa! Calm down there, Daisy! I didn’t think ye’d mind! Y’all seemed to be gettin’ along jus’ fine!” He defended.  
  
Daisy flinched. “Yeah! We seemed to get along just fine,” She put plenty of emphasis into her words, “but you were wrong! She hates me! She attacked me in town!”  
  
Bill went from confused, to looking angry. “Do ye really expect me to believe that? Ah’ve known ‘er since I was a kid! And she’d never do that! She has no reason!” He glared at Daisy, for the very first time.  
  
To Daisy, she felt like those brown eyes were stabbing her. She couldn’t believe that Bill didn’t believe her. Her eyes shimmered, tears threatening to fall. “Are you blind? She is in love with you!” She yelled, hurt to have to point it out.  
  
Bill crossed his arms. “Now that’s just a ridiculous accusation! She and I are just friends! Maybe yer the jealous one here!”  
  
Daisy couldn’t hold it back anymore. Tears streamed down her cheeks like a cascade. “Fine then! I’m wasting my time here!” She cried out, and shoved Bill back. “I loved you! That should be enough!” She raised her choked voice. “Whatever!” She walked inside, slamming the door. She decided to get her stuff, and leave.  
  
As she was walking to the bedroom, she heard a message from one of her social accounts buzz on her phone. She checked the small device. It was a message from Rose.  
  
“I heard your argument! You should just kill yourself now,” the message read. A harsh message, as expected.  
  
“Fine! I will!” Daisy replied, crying more. She threw her phone, ran to the door, and ran outside, ignoring when Bill called her name out.  
  
Bill sighed and shook his head. Daisy would be back, right? Maybe she just needed to cool down, Bill decided.  
  
Moments later, Rose walked up to Bill. “Ah, who needs ‘er anyhow?” She spoke, trying to sound normal.  
  
Bill flinched. “Rose, that’s my fiancee yer talkin’ about…”  
  
Rose tried her best not to lose her cool. “But of course...Ain’t ya worried that maybe she ain’t the right woman for ya?” Rose flirtatiously tip-toed her fingers over Bill’s shoulders.  
  
Bill winced, and shoved her hand away. “Quit that...wait a minute…” He eyed her suspiciously. “What’d ye say about mah relationship with Daisy?” Realization hit him like a rock. Rose was the jealous one! He glared at Rose. “Go. I don’t want to see you ever again!”  
  
Rose jumped a bit, and glared back. “What do ya see in ‘er! She is nothing like ya! We have a lot in common!” She argued. “Plus I met ya first! And we came from the same place!”  
  
Bill glared. “Y’know, Daisy doesn’t know ‘bout computers as much as ye do,” he began, “and maybe ye did meet me before she did. But she is a sweet, lovin’ woman! She means a whole lot to me!” He turned his back on her. “And Rose, love ain’t a race about meetin’ someone first. And ye ain’t gotta have everything in common t’be together! Love is what you see! And what I see in Daisy is the woman that loves and helps me! It doesn’t matter where she came from!” He walked inside, slamming the door in Rose’s face.  
  
He saw Daisy’s phone on the floor, picking it up. The screen was still on, and he read the messages. His eyes widened, as he read Daisy’s reply to Rose. “What’ve I done...Daisy!” He cried her name out desperately. He had to find her, so he quickly ran out of the house, running in the direction of Cerulean.  
  
  
He ran for what felt like hours, not in the best shape to run. But by luck, he found Daisy, and ran her direction. “Daisy!” He called out.  
  
The brunette turned around to see the man. She looked surprised, and worried as Bill was breathing heavily by the time he reached her. “Bill? What are you doing here?”  
  
He looked up at her. “Daisy...Ah’m so sorry…” He looked ashamed. “I shoulda believed ya…” He pulled her close, and kissed her right on the lips, briefly, and pulled away. “Ye mean so much t’me...And seein’ yer messages with Rose had me devastated. I thought I’d lose ya!”  
  
Daisy sighed, and hugged him. She put her finger over his lips. “Shh...I forgive you Bill…” She smiled at him faintly. “Besides….seeing you come to me...it made me happy…”  
  
  
About half a year later, Daisy was in a long, white dress. She had her hair in a neat, bridal bun, with an elegant veil over her hair. That’s right, she was at her wedding. She walked on, until she was facing the groom.  
  
After saying their vows, it was down to the final decision.  
  
“Bill, do you take Daisy Oak to be your lawfully wedded wife, and promise to cherish her, even through sickness and death?” The wedding minister asked.  
  
“I do.” He looked into Daisy’s forest green eyes.  
  
“And Daisy, do you take Bill Sonezaki to be your lawfully wedded husband, and promise to cherish him, even in sickness and death?”  
  
“I do.” She stared into Bill’s affectionate brown gaze.  
  
“Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”  
  
Bill nervously planted a kiss on Daisy’s lips, and everyone cheered for the newly wedded couple.


	10. TeaShipping (Bill x Daisy) - Protected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short drabble that was written for a warm-up in my English class back in 9th grade. If I find my journal, I'll post more of these old short stories. I'm honestly surprised my teacher didn't call this one too suggestive lmao.

He never went down into the basement, but he shielded Daisy Oak with his own body, something he did to save her nine years ago when a building collapsed, the two of them being lucky to have survived. It was at this moment Daisy realized, Bill really cared about her and her safety. She was worried for him though, noticing a bit of blood soaking into his shirt on the shoulder area, once the heavy, sharp branch landed on them. Rain water splattered against his shirt, and the rubble of the part of the house in which the branch fell through, covered Bill's back.

"Bill! Are you okay!?" The worried brunette yelled out in concern. The man on top of her groaned quietly. "N-Not so loud...Ah'm fine." He spoke, panting in pain. He slowly got up, having just barely enough strength to move the soaked, heavy branch. He got off of Daisy, and helped her up into a seated position.

Daisy still looked worried at the brown-haired male. She then sighed at him. "Bill...you really need to be more careful. Last time you saved me like that, you broke your arm. Now let me treat your wounds." Her last sentence was quite stern as she crawled over to her close friend.  
Bill shook his head, a small smile on his face. "No Daisy, Ah'm fine...Besides, what matters t'me is that you ain't hurt." He chuckled a bit, then winced at the sting of his wounds.

"Bill, I need to help you..." She started to unbutton his shirt. "Please excuse me if this is awkward, but I need to look at the wounds on your back." She nervously spoke.

The man's face turned a light shade of pink. "No, i-it's nothin'! Not a p-problem!" He watched as her small, delicate hands moved along his shirt.

Daisy checked Bill's wounds. That night, she spent a bit treating him. She felt the need to see to it that he's okay, feeling at fault for her friend's pain. In the morning, she would let him rest while she hired someone to fix the broken roof. During that time, she felt a strange tingly feeling inside her whenever she would look at Bill.


End file.
